Junior No More
|Rōmaji title = Pikkoro Daimaō Chō-Kyoshinjutsu |Literal title = The Great Demon King Piccolo's Super Giant-Form Technique |Series = DB |Number = 145 |Saga = Piccolo Jr. Saga |Manga = The Super Kamehameha *Panic at the Tenkaichi Budokai! *Piccolo's Super Giantification Spell |Airdate = February 15, 1989 |English Airdate = November 13, 2003 |Previous = Super Kamehameha (episode) Super Kamehameha |Next = Goku's Trap }} |''Pikkoro Daimaō Chō-Kyoshinjutsu''|lit. "The Great Demon King Piccolo's Super Giant-Form Technique"}} is the twenty-third episode of the Piccolo Jr. Saga and the one hundred forty-fifth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on February 15, 1989. Its original American airdate was November 13, 2003. Summary The Super Kamehameha blast destroyed much of the fighting complex and, for a while, Piccolo is nowhere to be seen. Then as the smoke clears, his figure is found still above the earth. Much of his clothing and his turban have been scorched away, and he does not look happy in the slightest. Piccolo returns from the air to continue the exchange with Goku. Launch guesses that Piccolo looks like the older King Piccolo, which Piccolo takes as his cue to truly reveal to everyone that he is, in fact, the reincarnation of King Piccolo. Upon hearing this, all of the spectators rush from the arena leaving only Goku and his friends, though this works to Goku's advantage, as he no longer has to worry about innocent bystanders getting hurt. All of the world is quickly notified of Piccolo's return. The World Tournament Announcer is stunned, for he is now alone with Piccolo, Goku, and all of Goku's friends. Goku tells everyone to leave, quickly. Piccolo then concentrates his energy to turn into a Giant Form of himself. Seems that even though he is considerably larger, Goku still has no problem battling him. He is smacked to the ground and almost stepped on, but Tien Shinhan distracts Piccolo by offering his help. Goku is still under the impression that the match is still going on, that the recent development has not changed anything and he is still following the rules. Goku continues to beat on giant Piccolo, until he shoots his left knee, causing Goku to fall. Piccolo tries to step on Goku, but Goku throws him off. Goku says that Piccolo being so large is only a disadvantage, and to prove him wrong, Piccolo grows even larger. Goku's friends and the announcer finally flee a small distance, but Goku stands his ground. Major Events *The crowds flee after Junior is revealed to be Piccolo's reincarnation. *Piccolo grows to a considerable height to use as an advantage during his match against Goku. Battles *Goku vs. Piccolo (Base/Great Namekian) Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament *Central City **King Castle Transformations *Great Namekian *Super Giant-Form Differences from the Manga *King Furry being informed by one of his guards that Piccolo has returned is exclusive to the anime as is the panic that occurs outside of Papaya Island. *Launch asks the Announcer is Piccolo's growth is against the rules to which he says no. This was not mentioned in the manga. *In the anime, after Goku flips the giant Piccolo, the fight continues for a while with extra scenes such as Goku kicking Piccolo in the eye and Piccolo stepping on Goku prior to Piccolo growing even larger. In the manga, Piccolo grows larger straight after Goku flips him. Trivia *When the newscaster states that there is a contestant in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament who is King Piccolo resurrected he should have said reincarnated, though most likely by the time he had gotten word of the news the words were slightly different. *Poking your opponent in the eyes is prohibited in the tournament, but when Goku does it to Piccolo here, he is not disqualified. It should be noted that this wasn't in the manga. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 145 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 145 (BD) pt-br:O gigante Piccolo Daimaoh fr:Dragon Ball épisode 145 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Piccolo Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball